The lost Hamato children
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: The guys found 3 eggs and 3 mutant turtles hatch, which Splinter took in as his own, who are these never before seen turtles, were have they gone? Does Karai have a more friends then we know, what's this about 'dark clones? Who is Mezcaal and Angle, who claim to be Raph and Mikey Fiancés? SPLINTER HAS A GIRLFRIEND NAME RHEA! What of this world ruled by humanoid turtles? BLUE ROZE
1. FYI

This is for giving proper copy rights to the picture that is used as a title cover for this story, it was made by:

Momo-no-Ji

And link to it is:

art/Vee-again-337038370

look it up, he has some pretty neat stuff there, and great pictures too, and even a few comments.

Also Rhea belongs to him, here's a link to a picture of her:

art/The-greatest-treasure-412529533

The 3 little guys under her will be added later, until then, its just her...oh and Persy, here's her link:

art/Meet-Persy-440578163

And if this is important, even though I doubt any one would sue me over this.

I do not own TMNT, it belongs to nick and writers, sadly.

That all I got to say, until then.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. What's this?

"Again!"

The command ring in Aprils ears as she still gasp for breath due to her exhaustion. Every time she walk into this Dojo she felt she might as well as sign up for the Olympics. At least then she wouldn't surely be work to almost death from what was suppose to be an _easy_ lesson, one that was supposedly not nearly as intense as her mutant turtle friends training was. Still now she could not believe the amount of energy, motivation, and work it took to be a ninja. It was no wonder that only a small number of people were ninja's, it took much commitment, and for doing something that felt like torture, she wondered quiet constantly about the possibility of simply quieting. If she were a normal teenager with a normal life, then she probably given it up for something more attractive. Like perhaps, dance class, a writing class, even Physics would be more tempting then this. But then again, she was not some normal teenage girl. It wasn't as though she didn't agree to do this from some little Dojo with an average karate instructor who had offer her a try just because it was interesting. This training, true official training with a true master that would have cost thousands of dollars or even more just to train if a price were to be place on it for any one else. This training was for her so she could protect herself, and not from some thugs. Instead it was required for reasons from saving her father from an alien race that also wish to use her for the very destruction of her world. To defending herself from a clan filled with evil and vicious goons who's only concern was her and her friends destruction. Besides, once one got through the shock and pain a training, fit for only the best Ninja were granted, they would be taken by surprise and pride from what they could do now from what they could do then, it was amazing. Even though it felt like it took forever, April could tell she was, indeed, improving quiet well. Faint muscles appearing on her arms, her tolerance for pain and gumption of running and excursing in general increase surprisingly from only a year and 5 months of training.

Her eyes narrowed like a cats as it latch onto its prey. With the reminder of her need to improve, she stood on shaky legs and with only a second of a break she began to again replay the advance Kata she had been learning the past 2 weeks. Being only a hair off from doing it perfectly, she was eager to proof that she could do it for Splinter and any who would ask of her to show the form itself. Only her feet hitting the ground and the swift sound of her Tessen cutting the air was heard, with the watchful eyes of an old, but strong and wise mutant rat.

Splinter face appeared expressionless as he judge the red headed girl who did her best to please him. In truth he was very impress with April work. Her ambition alone was impressive, the fact she took it serious and was showing improvement almost every week made him want to smile with pride of his student. But he kept it to himself, if it were any regular situation he would have openly admitted to her his praise, but now it was important to keep it at a minimum of his praise. Too much praise on his student was what cause cockiness and arrogance…..he had learn his lesson from his over praise of Raphael and sons, but they were highly train ninja being taught advance martial arts for 16 years and 5 months, April was just a beginner still, and with all that was in stake and the fact she was already head strong, he didn't need to only encourage her bold and rash actions.

With a final sweep of a foot on the floor, April stood, her Tessen in front of her as her hand was held up by her face to still block it in case her 'enemy' was to quickly recover from her attack, or dodge it all together, she would at least be ready for more. As he herd nothing but her deep breathing as she look as though she was ready to drop, which he truly was concern for, he finally decided she was finish.

"Yame" he called to the obviously exhausted girl. She gasp as she stood a tall as she could in front of him, Splinter hand found its way to his beard (no surprise) as he slowly stroke it, slowly reanalyzing the form in head. With a final decided verdict for April performance his hand return to behind his back as to properly address the teen.

"Very good April," he slightly uncommonly praise, she raise her head slightly to the sound of a possible praise, with a smile forming on her face. Not the one of cockiness that she might have gain, if spoiled with praise, but one of pride for finally completing and impressing Splinter with the complicated Kata. With a smile in return Splinter then bowed to April as she quickly return it, bowing lower out of respect. As they both stood up straight, Splinter then turned as he walk towards his room, only stopping for a moment to confirming the ending of their lesson.

"You are excused, April" he stated, with a smile, April was quickly to thank him as she turned and almost fall down as she made her way out of the kitchen and towards the desired chair in said kitchen where she could consume the water she desperately needed if she hope for her body to not die.

* * *

It was silent for Donnie, something that felt more and more rare everyday as he look down at his work. Something that would have made any other fellow intellectual drool with impressed and eager eyes at his work. Consisting from advance engineering, to medical notes and discoveries, to amazing and impressive Physics and Bio research. Yes, Donatello was clearly gifted with intelligence that was far superior to others of all kind. His mind work in the silence with the comfortable and welcome atmosphere. So occupied by his work, he never herd or notice the door open, though even if he was paying attention, it would have been out of luck for him to hear it as the door was open with silence of a Ninja, or perhaps, a Kunoichi. As he place a sample of mutagen onto a Microscope he slowly place his eye close to the lenses, his large abnormal hand turning and fixing the focus to the required point of view of the sample. His unknown stalker waited patiently until he was in a safe position.

Past experience told her if she attack now, the purple band turtle might poke his eye out from shock or accidently cause him to explode something. She was eager to scare him, not hurt him. Her opportunity came to light once the ninja turned away to a safe distance from the microscope to a note book, scribbling down notes for his work. She grin as she knelt down like a cat, before she pounce and her hands landed on his shoulder. Her lips by the holes he called ears saying in a not so loud, but not at all soft "Boo" cause said turtle to jump in shock and embarrassment as he turned, ready to fight off any foe, only to realize it was April. A laughing and smirking April as he tried to concentrate on making his unusual red cheeks to turn back to green. April however didn't seem to mind as she smiled.

"Got you" she giggled, Donnie look pass April towards the door, checking to make sure it was shut. Not only was it shut, but it was also clearly lock, making him grin.

Though April did see his grin, and she was a Kunoichi, she was still slowly compared to even Donnie, making her helpless to dodge his arms as he wrap them around her waist. Pulling his now captive predator into his arms, and on his lap, switching the tables as he became the predator, the laughing and blushing red head now the prey as he listen to her beautiful laughter.

"Donnie" she laugh, trying to break out of his arms half heartedly, but at the end not having the strength or desire to escape.

"Oh no, for that April, you must be punish" he spoke, his voice filled with laughter and a grin.

"Oh no," April gasp, pretending to be helpless in their game "what am I ever going to do?" she ask 'innocently' as her arms some how found their way to wrap themselves around his neck.

"Well, perhaps if maybe I was, convince, then maybe you can live, princess" he cooed with her chosen pet name from long ago.

"Oh," April gasp, as if surprise by the request. "And what could I do to convince you other wise?" she ask, with a smile, Donnie lean down, his lips a fraction away from hers, until they touch.

This action was not unusual for them, perhaps to the other turtles, perhaps to Splinter or the red heads father, and any other human in the world. But this action had been long ago done and accepted.

No one knew of course, both agreeing to keep it a secret. The unexpected relationship was made true not so long ago.

Once the truth of April part mutant heritage, she had been set through an emotional time. Though it wasn't as horrible or as life retching as being a mutant turtle or rat, but still, it was a shock to the girl. Many things running through her mind of her future, of her life. But due to the thought of it being an utterly selfish sounding complaint, it had been kept secret for a day or so. And to some mutants her shock might have been thought as ridicules, but not to Donnie. He understood, perhaps not personally, but his mind could easily understand why April would be in stress.

Learning in one day that they were different, that there was something different about them, not physically, but mentally. She had been filled with fear of not understanding her powers, or not truly knowing or understanding the destruction she could cause, but Donnie had study and learn more about April condition more then April herself. He could understand from her possible mind telekinesis to being part Krrang, could easily answer any question or concern of she would have, from their safety of theirs selves, or even the others around them. And so it was during the vulnerable time, something seem to click.

No one would come close to understanding her condition, no one would truly know how to respond if April were to ever lose control. But Donnie would, he would react immediately, his mind filled with possible counter attacks or answers for difficult situations. No one was as smart as Donnie as far as April was concern, and no one would ever make her feel as safe with their knowledge of her possible powers and dangers like Donnie did.

It was only logic, that if any deserved a chance with her affection, it was the very turtle who never gave up on her.

As their little kiss ended, Donnie slowly pulled back, his reddish brown eyes glazed as he look into Aprils bright blue eyes, he sigh as his hands felt her hips, he never felt so lucky before. How he managed to gain a chance to truly show and convince April that a relationship between them was possible was barely consistent of wining the lottery.

"So," April smiled as she slowly found a way out of Donnie hands before she stood, though bending down a little as to keep proper eye contact with Donnie. "Ready?" she ask, the turtle smiled as he grin his toothy grin to her.

"Of course" Donnie said as he stood up from his chair, standing now above April. Dates were difficult to plan, with keeping it a secret from his brothers and father, who were ninja none the less, was difficult. But the fact they manage to go so long without being discovered. Though it probably help with the strong believe with his brothers (and possibly father) that he had 'no chance' with her, a statement that Donnie was now more then thankful for. Shaking his mind from the thought he turned his attention back to April. "Just let me go get something and I'll be ready for our date" he promise, April smiled with joy.

* * *

As he walk away April smiled, she knew Donnie had a crush on her almost from the moment they met. The poor boy was as obvious as the sun was bright, but many would be shock at how romantic Donnie could be. Ever sense their first date, Donnie had made sure to act as though each date was their last. After all, he was the only turtle in the world that could take her out to eat 15 different, eventful, and interesting ways.

As she waited, her mind wondered from many things, from her fond new relation with her boyfriend, to the dread memory of homework that awaited her at home. As she look around her eyes were slowly drawn to what look like an old, small mirror place on a shelf. The shelf was old and dusty, not at all interesting to any one. Holding nothing but the mirror and many boxes, spar parts, and papers with things she would never understood on her own even if she tried. But she found herself attracted to the mirror, frowning as she pick it up and held it closer. She sometimes wish she could have time to fix herself up. It might be pointless to dress up since no one but Donnie was going to see her, since it was obvious they couldn't exactly go into a restaurant. But still, she would prefer to have met him not only half an hour after just from intense training. Of course she had dried herself from her sweat and made sure to put on extra deodorant just in case. But her hair was out of place. She reach into her pocket feeling for a comb, once it was found it was quickly put to work. As she soon smiled with satisfaction as her hair was styled to the wanted look she replace the comb into her pocket and meant to place the mirror back where she found it. But her gaze and interest fell what the mirror was rested on. It had been place right on top of a box, not a cardboard box like the rest, this one was a wooden box. It look gorgeous as there were carved decorations all over it, looking as though wooden vines and flowers grew on it. Her interest for the box grew as she place the mirror on another safe location on the shelf. Her hands slowly found themselves on the box, slowly lifting it before holding it closer. What on earth would Donnie be doing with this?

Maybe it was a secret present for her, but that made no sense. Donnie was a romantic turtle, but there was no special occasion calling for a gift, no birthday or anniversary. Even if it was Donnie would surely hid it some where less obvious, especially somewhere that Mikey would be able to get his hands on. As any could guess, April desire to open the box, and seeing no harm, she decided to do so. Walking towards the closes table she set the box down gently, making a gentle tap only wood and metal hitting each other could make. Certain she wouldn't be able to drop it, she grab the side of the lid and lifted it, eager and curious for its contents.

* * *

Donnie sigh as he came back, a satchel around his neck. He had began the habit of bringing it with him on trips to the junk yard. Using it as a caring tool of sorts, of course, only being an excuse so he could bring things for his date. Ranging from food to romantic gifts, the lie work many times, and he was certain it would work again. After all, no one was ever curious to see what the genius turtle brought back, and even if they did, Donnie could always lock them out of his lab, so they would not see the empty bag. Returning from the parking space of the Shell raise where he had last left it by accident, while also getting his required objects for their date, he return ready to go.

"Ready April" he called out. He look to see where his red head love was, he saw her standing in front of many of his tables, looking at something. He grew concern, April knew better then to go through his possibly dangerous and delicate equipment. April however ignored his calls, looking as though shock and confused at what caught her interest. Curious and slightly worried, he walk faster towards her, wondering what it was, it was a box. A small wooden…..decorative…..box, and was that…..music. Donnie eyes couldn't go wider, April blue eyes looking up, holding absolute confusion as she held something softly, and yet firmly in her hands. White, flat, and from the way she held it, it was almost no doubt to be a picture….that, picture.

OKAY, THIS IS ANOTHER REDO, SO SORRY BUT LAST TIME, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE, THOUGH IT MIGHT BE DIFFICULT BECAUSE I MIGHT BE LOSING INTERNET, WHICH WILL MAKE UP DATES HARDER, BUT I'LL TRY.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. 3 new faces

Silence was the only sound that could be heard between them both, but the tension scream off of Donnie body. His joyful mood was obviously thin, perhaps gone as he look at her, at her hand. But what his eyes now held was unreadable, like playing a game of Pictionary, the picture to April was blurred or unrecognizable, giving no clue of what it was. But instead of frustration, she began to feel slight worry and fear of what she did wrong. But at the same time, her shock and confusion made her stay stalk still, she look down, deciding to steal another glance while she could.

The picture in her hand was old, about 6 years, 5months old to be exact, the image living up to the expression 'a picture worth a thousand words'. It was a picture of four 10 year old mutant ninja turtles and their mutant rat father in the background, nothing unordinary one would think. Well, at least April would, but the 3 other turtles, posing in the picture next to them all with smiles, was something that threw her off.

Four new, never before seen or heard of turtles right in front of her eyes…she almost wanted to rub her eyes, in hopes to make sure they weren't playing tricks. Perhaps she did not drink enough water after her training, or maybe it was some sort of phony joke of a picture Donnie had made (he certainly had the technology).

But, something in her told her other wise, this was real. The Turtle she noticed the most was the largest one. She was tempted to think he was the oldest, but a feeling in her gut told her otherwise. He was tall, taller then Donnie was even at that time, beating him by almost 5 inches. Position right next to Leo, standing with a small smile as Leo large smile and heroic stance would have made her laugh if she was not shock as such. He wore nothing but sparing gear like the 4 turtles, with a few differences of course. His Jungle colored green skin was one, his sharper looking teeth, his spiky shell, or even the fact he showed more similarity to that of a snapping turtle. But his sweet smile kept her mind from wondering if he was evil, the smile as sweet as Mikey made her think differently.

The second turtle to catch her attention was the one standing next to Donnie.

She was a girl, believe it or not. But not a human girl, instead it was clear from her green skin to her shell and plastron that she was a female turtle. Her purple eyes surrounded by a dark blue mask worn like hair tied in a ponytail scream trouble to April, while sporting a wicked grin looking as though it belong to a witch. Though her pose would make you think different as though she were a sweet, innocent little girl. Hands behind her back, head tip to the side, acting as though there was nothing else going on in her mind. But Donnie smiled next to her, his hand rested on her head cutely, adding to the fact that maybe she was innocent, but April was good at reading people, or mutants. And she had a feeling her personality was the offspring of Mikey mischief antics and Raph fiery attitude combine. She wore clothes, surprisingly, an innocent matching dark blue blouse and black shorts. Obviously costume made to fit over her shell, even if it was smaller then that of the guys.

And finally she notice the 3rd most noticeable stranger. She was too a female turtle. Being the same age as the dark blue mask girl but still look as opposite as the day was to night. Her skin was a few shades lighter, matching the color of Jasmine. She actually look innocent as she stood in front of Raph, smiling sweetly as Raph smirk to the camera. Her mask was a light, light blue, lighter then Leo's and certainly lighter then the dark blue girl. It was also favored to be tied in a braid, instead of a ponytail. Her eyes were light as well, a beautiful mix of light blue and soft silver, shinning with the innocence only a child could manage. She too was dress, but in an adorable, light pink dress with a large white bow barely appearing out from the back. She look absolutely darling for a turtle, as if she were what Annie Warlock would have look like if she were a turtle. April had to repress the need to coo at her.

But before the picture could be examined any more, it was snatch shockingly from her hands. April look up to see Donnie, his eyes that were glazed from their unknowing emotion was now clearly showing a look of possessiveness and gentleness as he held the picture close. His hands shot out to grab the box before pulling it closer. The music it quietly played was still there, gently singing it wordless yet soothing song. He look at the picture, gently running his finger over the aging paper, looking as though he wanted to dearly relive the moment caught on the film.

"Donnie," she whispered, Donnie place the picture in the box and closed it softly, the music silencing itself, he pick it up before turning. He made it silently towards another one of his metal tables. By it was a large metal file cabinet. Opening a door he set the box down and closed it.

"It's canceled" Donnie whispered, April brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" she ask, he repeated louder, but it sounded as though it was a programming of his voice.

"Our date….I have a lot of work April, I can't go now, maybe tomorrow." He mumbled, if April wasn't worried now, she was terrified. Donnie never, ever canceled a date; he was always ready to jump over the moon in joy when ever they went on one, no way would he just cancel one, not unless he was dying, and he look perfectly healthy. April approach him slowly, her eyes now determine to figure out what was wrong. But she stop herself, the look Donnie held was a look of a fragile boy. It was clear that picture held an emotional tone to it, she couldn't go demanding what it meant, not without possibly hurting Donnie a little, and that was the last thing she wanted to do to him. Thinking of what to say, her mouth open and ask a careful question.

"Who are they?" she ask, Donnie face was turned away from her, it might appear he was looking at the blueprints that littered his metal table, but April would bet her right arm that he was staring at the closed cabinet that held captive of the music box. As if he stared long enough, he would see through the metal and he would see the box's once again.

"Don't worry about it" he only answered, not moving from his spot as he continued to stare, April resisted the urge to snap. Taking another deep breath she walk closer, and after deciding her next move, as if she were playing a game of chest, she chose to rest her hand right on his shoulder.

"Donnie" she whispered, her voice soft and sweet. She knew Donnie like to hear her talk that way, a way that not all men or people would hear her talk, making him feel even more special that way. She felt him shiver from her touch and words, just like she knew he would react. She felt a large green 3 fingered hand softly rest on her smaller one, he sooth the hand with a small message, making her feel hope he would explain what that picture was.

"It's nothing April" he tried to reassure, as if still eager to take her mind off of it. But he should have known it was futile. He really cared for April, and no matter how sensitive the subject was, he would tell her what she wanted to know, no matter what. Beside, April was their friend and had proven she was more then a trustworthy friend over and over again. She deserved anything, it was to at least tell her who they were.

April gaze never stop as she look at Donnie. Demanding with her eyes for him to explain, while her face gently encourage him that she wouldn't judge, what ever that photo meant to him.

"Well there are…..were…my brother and sisters" he whispered.

April was speechless, her mouth open as of in a frozen gasp. Donnie decided to wait until he had to answer her questions, he didn't even want to answer them right now, if he could help it.

"But…I though Master Splinter only bought…..4 turtles." She mumbled, still clearly shock and unsure how to react.

"They didn't mutate with us…..we found them when they were eggs" he only answered. April was now attempted to pull her hair out from frustration. This made no sense, was Donnie secretly trying to see if he could make her brain explode from confusion.

"But how did they mutate, why haven't I met them….why didn't you tell me?" questions fell from her lips as though they were a water faucet left on by some careless person. Donnie however shut the running water off as his eyes return to April. She continue to rant on, turning from various emotions from curious, to distrust, to sadness and many more as she openly explain her theories of why she had never met them.

"-Did Splinter send them away, or did they run away or some thing? Come on Donnie, talk tell me?" she some what whine, she was so confused and curious. Why had she never met them, where could they have gone?

"They died" the answer was so simple, and yet such an impact. April was silent as she look at the pain and sadden face of Donnie. He look down, his eyes filled with pain as he slowly found himself sitting down. April stared as he look down at the table. Before she could even think of saying anything, he spoke again.

"Me and the guys found them, when they were still eggs. We don't know where they came from, or how they mutate. But we took them in, they became part of our family….." he smiled a little, as if remembering every found memory of his younger siblings. "We love them so much…." He whispered, "But then….." he feel silent, eyes clothes as if he couldn't even bare the thought, April eyes sadden dearly as she came closer to him once again. She stop as she look for a chair, once finding it not but a few feet away, she snatch onto the back before dragging it right in front of his. Donnie look up from his sad position. Shoulders slouch, head down, eyes being a reflection of when his newest and most promising invention had just failed. As she now sat in front of Donnie, eyes level to his her hands found themselves lowering until he found his olive green hands. Littered with scars and faint scratches, common for an inventor. Brown eyes look up to stare up into the bright blue eyes they had been obsesses with ever since they look at each others.

"You….you don't have to tell me Donnie" she whispered. April may be stubborn, but she could clearly see the pain in his eyes, the hurt of even trying to remember them. She wouldn't force him.

"No April…I-I can tell you" he swore, but the hesitant to continue from that sentence was obvious.

"No" April corrected "You can't, and that's alright Donnie" she whispered, Donnie didn't even realize when her hand began to caress his face, but the warmth and safeness he felt instantly comfort from the gentle act.

April gently watch as Donnie simply sat there, soon she felt his green hand slowly rest on top of her hand like it did not so long ago. His eyes closed as if they wish to hide. His head turned to rest his lips on her palms, she only offered them to him as he then rub his cheek to her like that of a cat antics. She felt something like wet slowly soak her hands, it wasn't long before she realize it was of Donnie doing. His pain filled tears felled, though hesitant they fell. Soon they fell with no fear but only of grieve and hopes to find comfort. She sigh softly as she allowed him to do so. So many nights she could recall Donnie comforting her, if was only fair she did the same. Slowly she pulled her hands away from his face. His eyes open a fraction as if to wonder why she removed herself from him, softly wondering if he did something he wasn't suppose to. His fears were put to rest when her hands then chose to wrap themselves around his neck. His face force to rest on her neck, nuzzling her with more comfort he could have ever hope for. His arms soon found similar comfort by wrapping them around April warm, soft, beautiful body. She held him tight as he gently cried, one hand wrap softly around his neck while the other chose to kindly pet his head. Donnie couldn't remember a time he felt so safe and comfortable. He couldn't remember any bed or fire being as warm or soothing as April body. How he wish he could have had some one like April help him when…when _it_ happen. Of course his brothers and Father were supportive, like he was to them. But still, their comfort was so similar, and yet different to the one that April gave him right now. He felt as much guilt as he did pleasure, it wasn't fair that he didn't tell April about, his lost siblings, but then again, he never plan on telling her or any one this. He couldn't tell her now, as much as he cared for her, it was just too painful for him. But he would tell her, not today, but soon, as soon as he could.

His tears soon dried up, the hug of comfort became of a hug of just the joy of being close to one another. Both were happy and touch by the strong emotion that pass before them. If it weren't for a curious and concern Mikey knocking on the door did they let go, reluctantly. After allowing Mikey in and assuring him that Donnie did not blow them up to death, and some pestering were they left alone. But it was then too late for the thought of a date night. Being a cursed school night, April would already be tired once again tomorrow. Something she had learn to get by with coffee and other sugary drinks to help her survive the retched learning factory called 'school'. April walk home, Donnie with her to make sure she was 'safe'. Another lie of course, one that work very well and never raised suspicion. Their ritual of good night played once again. Donnie gives April a gap tooth smile with a blush as she giggles. Leaving a loving kiss that almost becomes out a make out secession is shared. Then it leaves to the Farwell, and separation of both.

April sigh as she sat alone, her father already asleep, as natural. With a gentle smile at the thought of her sleeping and none mutated father a few rooms away brought comfort to her heart as she snuck into her PJ before retiring to her bed. As April lay there quietly, her mind chose to replay the events that had happen.

So, Donnie had a brother and 2 sisters he or the others never told her about. She wasn't mad, no, this new change of events was something personal, and painful, as well as something that technically wasn't any of her business. But still, as humans were naturally curious, and something with so much question and no answer. She couldn't help but wish to one day at least know what happen to them, or what were there names at least. But for now, she could wait, and even if she never knew, she could live with it. Her eyes closed as her mind once again went over the images of the 3 new, mutant turtle faces.

ALRIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER GO ME, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT HOPEFULLY WILL WRITE MORE, PLEASE REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
